Talk:Fused Zamasu
Uhh, should we wait about the Immortality? Me and my friend are theorizing that he may lose his immortality because when Goku and Vegeta fused to make Vegito, he didn't have Vegeta's halo.HollowIchigo58 (talk) 06:15, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Well, he seemed to believe he was immortal. "This noble and beautiful... immortal and most powerful god... Zamasu!"NANLIT (talk) 16:17, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Did he say he was still immortal even in fusion form?HollowIchigo58 (talk) 22:57, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, he said that about himself right after they fused. To see it for yourself, see the end of episode 64. NANLIT (talk) 11:57, October 31, 2016 (UTC) It's still possible he just thinks he's still immortal, but to his suprise he'll find out he lost it. Does DBH have anything to say on the matter? TyphlosionX (talk) 12:33, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Thats a really good question.HollowIchigo58 (talk) 19:04, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Almost Similar Zaiko (Xicor) Edit Our so this is Zamasu Black known as Merged Zamasu is Potara Fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu is the 1/2 Shinjin and 1/2 Saiyan is almost Similar to Zaiko (Xicor) of Dragon Ball AF. BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 02:10, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Well, Toyotaro did create Xicor... --Pluto2 (talk) 07:15, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Power and Abilities? Edit Will his abilities be a cross of immortality and the power of a saiyan? Or is it mostly Zamasu's immorality with simply Goku Black's power added? They're actually lucky though, since they are so alike in so many aspects, they don't have to worry about fusing, because it's as if they are just fusing with themselves. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 12:39, October 24, 2016 (UTC) When they fuse probably will lose immortality because they form a new being. Yone!米津愛主！1Visit my talk page!12:42, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ^No. Kaioshins are the dominnant personality in their fusions as seen with Kibitoshin. Future Zamasu is the dominant one here as seen by his design. Plus they are more or less the same being before anyways so they'll retain the immortality.--RexGodwin (talk) 23:22, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Super Saiyan Rose Edit In DBZ it was said by Old Kai that if someone used a Super Saiyan form as they Potara fused, the fusion would permanently remain in it, with the examples being Goku (Super Saiyan) fusing with Gohan (non-Super Saiyan form). This is the same case as that, Black was a Super Saiyan Rose as he fused, so the resulting fusion must be in a permanent Super Saiyan Rose form. Their is absolutely nothing at present that indicates that Fusion Zamasu randomly has some new form, so we have to go by the established information that we have - which indicates he is in Rose.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:56, October 30, 2016 (UTC) I agree with you Neff. When you Potara fuse you're permanently in the transformed state that you were in before. This is established information, and we shouldn't speculate that he magically became a new form either. Goku Black as Super Saiyan Rose fused with Immortal base form Future Zamasu. So being Super Saiyan Rose should be counted.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore Things I do 04:20, October 30, 2016 (UTC) I did not see it that way, add it again if you want. Yone!米津愛主！2Visit my talk page! 05:27, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Maybe the mutation is because of the "fall" of Zamasu? Turning on a Makaioshin?Edit Some people says about the Merged Zamasu mutation will happens after Zamasu's halo is broken. And as a unstable rage, Zamasu turned to finally embracing the evil intent from a "god" to a, maybe, "devil" state. The entire Zamasu's development and story is something who reminds me of Lucifer: Someone with a unlimited potential and a great power who serves a bigger entity, but his ambitions makes him to see he is the only truth to be followed, and tries to knock out the bigger entity and bring chaos to the "inferior" ones to proof only the most powerful and "beauty" will rules on the universeall universes, but is banned and loses his beauty, transforming from a beautiful being to a abismal demon entity. Will be interesting if DBS follows this idea. I was thinking of the same as well, that his twisted mindset about mortals, finally starts to corrupt his core. Thanatos-Zero (talk) 01:17, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Zamasu is not deadEdit So, I tried making this edit but for some reason it was reversed. Zamasu is not dead, so why is it being shown that he is?Mister Death (talk) 10:13, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Because we saw Trunks slice him in half and obliterate him. Odds are good he's dead. --Pluto2 (talk) 23:03, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Until now, he's not confirmed to be dead Yone!米津愛主！3Visit my talk page! 23:13, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Next episode summary pretty much confirms Zamasu is alive, dunno how this got overlooked so easilyMister Death (talk) 04:07, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Zamasu's Immortality full, not semi?Edit So, with the next summary confirming Zamasu only lost his physical body, does this mean that his immortality does grant the inability to die?Mister Death (talk) 18:21, November 14, 2016 (UTC) That looks more like Future Zamasu and not Fusion ZamasuEdit I think all of the information pertaining to Zamasu's essence should be put in Future Zamasu's profile. The hairstyle is that of Future Zamasu and not Fusion Zamasu. I think Fusion Zamasu died when Trunks cut him in half because Goku Black died, so there would be no more fusion and that would be just Future Zamasu because he is the immortal one. Frieza1500 (talk) 11:16, November 20, 2016 (MST) Yeah I noticed that too, since Fusion Zamasu is semi-inmortal, it's more than probably while in his mutated state and unstable, his Goku Black-self died because he was mortal but Future Zamasu still lives because he's fully inmortal, there's also no indication that the cloud was Fusion Zamasu, it has Future Zamasu's appeareance so... Maybe it was because you got to remember that, the Potara is a permanent fusion so it's kind of weird that they de-fusee randomly. I hope the manga somehow fixes that or gives a quick explanation of why it looks like just Zamasu. Skarloey100 (talk) 00:33, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Manga Image?Edit Where is this manga image from? I don't remember anything like this in Super's manga. TyphlosionX (talk) 14:06, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Entire article Edit Fusion Zamasu's article was looking very weak to me, so I kinda improved it a little. There's no problem with this, is there? HygorBohmHubner (talk) 04:17, December 25, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner Why do you change the name? Is it from a source? SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 01:23, December 30, 2016 (UTC) It wasn't me. It was Aaronemerson. Not only did he change the article name to Ultimate Zamasu, he deleted the Zamasu's will article and everything below it, Video Game appearances, voice actors, gallery, trivia, and I re-put it. All I did was add images and change the text since it was so badly written. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 01:34, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Zamas Edit Soooo... we're gonna leave the article as "Zamas"? Seriously? HygorBohmHubner (talk) 14:07, March 17, 2017 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner His name is Zamasu. People just want to say Zamas because of the manga. Kidd.zaayy (talk) 20:14, March 17, 2017 (UTC) His name is also spelled as Zamas in Dragon Ball Fusions, Toei's website and various merchandising, not only the manga. Yone!米津愛主！4Visit my talk page! 20:16, March 17, 2017 (UTC) "Fused Zamasu"? What's the source to that name? Crunchyroll and Dokkan Battles both call him "Fusion Zamasu." Lightning Laxus (talk) 16:01, June 10, 2017 (UTC) All other media internationally call him that outside of the anime, manga, and the major games like Dokkan Battle. Seriously, look him up and go to the news section, all of the major game news sections call him that. That is basically his official name until Funimation names him somethin else. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 22:34, June 10, 2017 (UTC) His name is Fusion Zamasu. That's his official name. Only video games (SOME video games) call him by that name. Video games are not canon to the Dragon Ball storyline, and therefore, any name that contradicts what the anime has already established (Fusion Zamasu) isn't canon, either. He is NEVER called God Zamas in the manga either. The name "God Zamas" appears nowhere in the manga. Funimation cannot name him something else. This is Toei's work, not Funimations. (Faiquan, Faiquan (talk) 01:44, July 17, 2017 (UTC)) This is an ENGLISH WIKI, and everything on this wiki that is translated by reliable sources like FUNimation is official in this wiki, therfore we have to keep the name "Fused Zamasu". As many newer fans watch DB and its sequels through FUNimation nowadays. Otherwise, it would confuse newer fans who would like to clarify something and find this. Plus, Funimation does change the whole script and Xenoverse and several news sources are the closest thing we got. They have changed many names before. For example, the "Special Beam Cannon" was a name change created by FUNimation from "Demon Piercing Light Murder Gun" or "Mankankosappo". And don't rely on this talk page to get see who agrees. I recommend to just talk to the admin here first then come here, as admins are more likely to give a response than users are. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 07:14, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Fused Zamasu's Power Stressed Form Neffy, that bulk up in the manga is im fact his power stressed form. Just look at it, powering up by gettibg buffer=Power Stressed. Just because he isn't giant and without a deformed arm doesn't mean it isn't. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:18, June 18, 2017 (UTC) *He has not gotten bigger though, he was always that buff, he took his shirt off and then powered up, no change in muscle mass.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:39, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Forms section I am confused, Infinite Zamasu revealed himself as Infinite/Fused Zamasu diguised as Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Yet, Future Zamasu and Goku Black are considered to have "transformed" into Fused/Infinite Zamasu even though it's clearly shown that he shapeshifted. Which is it? All of you give me your honest opinion. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 23:12, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Exclusive techniques for Grotesque Zamasu in Xenoverse 2 It looks like a modder added the official version of Grotesque Zamasu in Xenoverse in a new character slot. Here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xt8fcHPeIgc He has his own unique techniques as you can see. Should they be added to the article? GuKeltke (talk) 04:01, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Yes, derived from Divine Hammer please. SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 04:01, June 27, 2017 (UTC) 'Additional Super Saiyan Forms'Edit Goku Black's body is the Present Goku's body from an unaltered timeline, which was altered due to Future Trunks travelling back in time to the present, before Zamasu took over Goku's body, thus Goku and Zamasu still exist as seperate beings in the present after Trunk's time travel. The Goku that Zamasu swapped bodies with is the same exact present Goku (albeit this Goku is from one year into the future), thus Goku Black, by extention, has access to all the Super Saiyan forms that that Goku did, possibly with the exeption of Super Saiyan Blue, as Goku Black is an actual God with actual God ki, thus never needed to train with a deity or undergo a ritual to obtain Godly Ki or to become a Super Saiyan God. As Goku Black's body is the same body as Present Goku's, I believe it should be added on this page that it was indeed ''possible ''for Black to become all of Goku's Super Saiyan forms (possibly except Super Saiyan Blue), such as Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, etc. Whether or not he learned to unlock these other forms or did and chose not to use them is unknown, but based on the current informartion we have on Goku Black, yes, it was possible for him to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, and had Goku Black powered down completely or powered down to a lower Super Saiyan form before undergoing Potara Fusion with Future Zamasu, the same would be possible for Fusion Zamasu as well. This information should be included in both the Goku Black and Fusion Zamasu articles. Faiquan (talk) 02:31, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Goku Black could possibly do so, however since God Zamas has never been seen in a base form that's highly unlikely. As far as continuity is concerned God Zamas can never utilize Super Saiyan or a base form.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson mod 13:23, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :God Zamas? That isn't his name, it never appears in anime or manga. If Goku Black were in base form when undergoing Potara Fusion with Future Zamasu, Fusion Zamasu would have been able to utilize the other Saiyan forms as well :Faiquan (talk) 05:58, August 11, 2017 (UTC) God Zamas?? It may be due to me reading kind of fast, but Ive read the entire Future Trunks saga in the manga, re-read it on kissanime.com.and Toei's own website, and I have yet to find that name appear anywhere. Can someone please point to where exactly he's called this?? Thank you.Faiquan (talk) 01:05, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :Chapter 22, last page. Read it on viz's website. DragonEmeperor (talk) 01:22, April 29, 2018 (UTC) I just read Viz's version. You are correct. However, the photo I posted shows what is on Kissmanga.com's site, as well as taringa.net, and many others. In fact, besides Viz, virtually every single other version of this same chapter (22) reads identically to the picture I have posted. Also, Viz calls Vegito "Vergerot" (a name that doesn't appear in the original version of the manga at all). Viz is, however, still an official source, even if thier translations are different from everyone else's, to my chargin. Thank youFaiquan (talk) 07:44, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Do you think someone should add in the differences in looks in the appearance department? Because his look and fighting styles are different in the Manga and Anime.Rogeta234 (talk) 16:27, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Merged Zamasu Shouldn't the name of the page be Merged Zamasu now since that's the official name the dubbed anime goes with? No. The title of the English version has the title "Worship Me!! Give Praise Unto Me. The Explosive Birth of "A" Merged Zamasu!!". Notice I have the A in parenthesis. It would be more definitive if Merged Zamasu was his name in the dub without the "A" in it. Compare the original title (Revere Me! Praise Me! Fusion Zamasu's Explosive Birth!). There is nothing vague about what Fusion Zamasu's name is in the original version. Merged Zamasu is already an alternate name for Fused Zamasu in any case. There should be no need to go on an editing spree, removing the word "Fused" from his name and replacing it with "Merged". All official media calls him either Fusion Zamasu (the anime) or Fused Zamasu (all other media). Merged Zamasu is largely a fan made name, and Funi may have decided to pick up on it, and if Funimation is going with "Merged Zamasu" officially, they are the only media that does so. I disagree with the manual of style where the English media takes precidence over the original japanese version, as the English dubbers arent the original makers of the material. In any case, the articles title, "Fused Zamasu", should remain. Its completely pointless to change the title to "Merged Zamasu", as the Funimation dub would be the only media Fusion Zamasu is referred to as Merged Zamasu officially. And sign your posts, please.Faiquan (talk) 16:01, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Cyborg Zamasu? Several parts of the page say Zamasu has been remodeled into a cyborg in Dragon Ball Heroes, but I've seen no mention that this is the case or that there's any difference beyond him wearing an eyepatch. Some changes should probably be made to undo those parts unless someone has a source for the "cyborg" statements. Gildeds (talk) 13:58, July 31, 2019 (UTC) Exactly we need proof that he is a cyborg now. Cunber and Hearts are also wearing the same kind of stuff just on different parts of the body, Cunbers is on his face and Hearts has them on his shoulders yet they are not said to be cyborgs. FlatZone (talk) 17:57, July 31, 2019 (UTC)